The present invention relates to a database operation control system for realizing reorganization processing of an online database in a computer system.
In a conventional online database system, the record storage status changes upon delete/add/update processing, and a correspondence error occurs between logical addresses for indicating the correlation of records and physical addresses actually stored. For this reason, retrieval processing in the order of the logical addresses cannot be performed in the order of the physical addresses, degrading processing efficiency. In order to improve the processing efficiency, reorganization processing is required.
A conventional database operation control system will be described below with reference to FIG. 10.
Referring to FIG. 10, reference numeral 20 denotes a database file (database); and 21, an operator. When reorganization is to be performed, the operator 21 checks on the basis of the processing time taken for an application to the database file 20 whether access efficiency is degraded upon delete/add/update processing of a record. If the access efficiency is degraded, reorganization processing is performed, as shown in FIG. 10.
A database save means 22 saves the database file 20 in a database save file 23. A logical image creation means 24 then creates a logical image from the database save file 23, and stores it in a logical image file 25.
Subsequently, a database creation means 26 optimizes the storage position of the data on the basis of the logical image file 25, and stores the image in a database restoration file 27.
A database restoration means 28 restores the image stored in the database restoration file 27 to the database file 20.
In this conventional database operation control system, the operator analyzes degradation of access efficiency, caused upon delete/add/update processing a record, on the basis of a change in the processing time taken for an application or the like and a change in data amount. If the operator determines that the access efficiency is considerably degraded, reorganization processing is executed.
The operator 21, therefore, must judge the necessity of reorganization in consideration of the storage status of records in the database and the validity of a processing time.